


Captive Queen

by Amandajuly81



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Domswald, F/M, Gotham Season 2, Lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandajuly81/pseuds/Amandajuly81
Summary: Originally written during Season 2 of Gotham. Oswald is now King of Gotham and you are his Queen. But lately you've been feeling neglected, so you decide to surprise him





	Captive Queen

It was nearly 3 AM and Oswald was still not home. Laying awake in bed your mind began to wander, thinking back over the last few months. The man you loved was now the King of Gotham and you were his Queen. But what good was being a Queen when your King was never by your side? He had been so busy lately that you were starting to feel neglected. It had been nearly 2 weeks since you last felt him inside you. Suddenly inspiration hit you like a bolt of lightning. Oswald always spent at least an hour plotting in his throne room after a night of overseeing the club and you had recently purchased a new set of lingerie that you were dying to show him. So you decided to wait for him there wearing just that and nothing more.

Oswald was surprised upon entering the room to see the fireplace already ablaze, but even more so by the sight of you perched regally on his throne. “Good evening my King” you purred as he made his way towards you. For a split second he believed you to be completely naked until his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Not naked, but nude lace. A bra and matching panties with another small band across your middle. Everything was connected with intricate back satin ribbons. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” he husked as he drank you in from head to toe. He was now standing between you and the large mahogany table. “I was lonely so I decided to wait up for you” you answered coyly, fingering one of the delicate bra straps. He chuckled darkly. “Is that so? And what makes you think you have earned the right to sit on MY throne?” A warm tingle ran through your whole body.

“Stand before your King” he commanded. The nude pumps that adorned your feet made you the same height as him. “Now turn around.” The anticipation of what he might do to you made you lightheaded. A small metallic click made your skin break out in goosebumps as you recognized the sound of Oswald’s switchblade. The cold, sharp tip was placed gently at the base of your neck before it slowly traced it’s way down your spine to the small of your back. There it came to rest on a little knot of ribbon just above the panties that barely covered you pert backside. “Impertinent, haughty Minx,” he breathed against your ear, “I believe it’s time I stripped you of that wickedness.” With a small flick of the wrist he cut the first ribbon and a desperate ache began to form in your core. Methodically he snipped each and every one, letting the black satin drop to the floor. Next went the bra and finally the sides of the panties, leaving just the small band.

He was right behind you, so close you could feel the hard bulge in his dress pants pressing against your naked ass. Warm hands moved up your stomach to cup your breasts. A shuddering breath escaped you lips as he pinched both of your hardening nipples. Your pussy was dripping wet as you sensed him moving away from you. “Bend over. Place your hands on the arms of MY throne.” He had kept the longer of the ribbons he had removed from you and now used them to tie your wrists to the ominous chair before you. He moved to one side of it so you could watch him undress. His pale chest gleamed in the firelight while a sultry smirk danced on his lips. His hard cock jutted from him proudly. “Please…” you begged softly. “Please what?” “Please… My King… I- I need you…”

“Such a needy little slut you are” he mused as he made his way behind you again. You let out a sharp gasp as he slipped two fingers inside your sopping cunt. You rocked your hips back pushing them in further. “Yes my King,” you moaned, “I am a needy slut…” He stroked his fingertips on that special spot inside you before pulling them out and you mewled with desperate want. He used your female juices to lube his cock, lining the head up with your entrance. “Are you allowed to sit on MY throne?” His grip on you hips was tight, tight enough that there would be deep purple bruises in the morning. “No” you breathed, the sound barely audible. In one fluid motion, he pulled your hips back roughly while thrusting his forward. You dropped your head down between your outstretched arms as you let out a loud groan of satisfaction. He continued to ask you questions as he fucked you harder and harder.

“Why are you not allowed?”  


“Because YOU are the King of Gotham”  


“And what are you?”  


“A lowly, needy little slut”  


“Do you promise to never do it again?”  


“Never again”  


“Swear to me”  


“I swear”  


His breathing became more erratic, thrusts quicker and more shallow. Both of you were close. So close So. Very. Close. “OOOOOOOHH GOD!” you screamed as the most intense orgasm of you life ripped through your body. Oswald’s left hand snatched at that band of lace around your middle and used it to pull you closer to him as he spilled inside your quivering pussy. He slipped out of you as your weakened knees caused you to fall to the floor. But you couldn’t fall far, still being tied to the throne. Struggling to catch his breath, Oswald cut you free and pulled you onto his lap. “My love,” he whispered, “My glorious Queen.” He placed soft kisses on the top of your head, sliding his fingers through your sweat soaked hair. With a contented sigh you turned your face up to meet his. “Have I earned my place on the throne?” you asked. He lifted your red, raw wrist to his lips. “Very much so” he murmured against. “Very much so.”

**Author's Note:**

> SAY IT LOUDER FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK: This was written early in Season 2's original airing


End file.
